This invention relates generally to anchors embedded in concrete and in particular to mudsill anchors.
The mudsill anchors of the prior art included a variety of configurations from simple bolts embedded in the concrete slab which were adapted to be received in a hole in the mudsill and be held in place by a nut and washer combination to complex configurations of strap metal and fasteners.
One anchor included a pair of metal straps attached at their lower end and embedded at an angle in the concrete. The upper end of each strap was designed to be fastened to each vertical side of the mudsill and bent over the top of the mudsill for nailing on the top horizontal surface of the mudsill.
Another mudsill anchor included a pair of attachment arms attached to an anchor leg that depended downwardly into the concrete slab at an angle. The anchor leg was temporarily nailed to the form board defining the periphery of the slab during construction.
It was necessary to rigidly fasten the mudsill anchor to the form board during construction to prevent its dislodgement during installation.
Dislodgement during construction could be caused during a number of steps in construction included the attachment of reinforcing rods to the mudsill anchor leg, pouring of concrete around the anchor leg, using vibrators in the concrete during pouring, screeding the concrete during and after pouring using the form board as a guide and final finishing of the surface of the concrete using mechanical trowels.
Unless the mudsill anchor of the prior art was firmly nailed to the form board, necessitating a significant expenditure in labor and time, the anchor could be loosened during pouring of the concrete and then would have a tendency to twist or turn relative to the form board if it happened to be struck by a mechanical trowel during finishing of the concrete slab surface.
In addition, any mudsill anchors that were installed in error and had to be relocated were sometimes damaged and made unusable if the fastening nail had to be removed, usually by a claw hammer.